lather and nothing else write
by ClinicallyinsaneXx
Summary: What would you do if you were faced with the choice to save your people form a sadistic monster? Would you seal your fate as a murder? Or be the noble man, and not kill him when he’s not most venerable? In an alternate ending to ‘only lather nothing else’


All of a sudden, the barber's razor slipped and nicked Captain Torres's chin. Captain Torres's body went rigged with fear. _My men were right; this barber is going to kill me. What an ironic way to die, by a barber's razor no less! _Captain Torres let out a dry chuckle at the situation.

For what seemed like hours neither party moved, waiting for the other to decide each other's fate. The barber shook from fear and his knees buckled. He hit the floor with a soundless cry. _How could I kill this man if I can't even stay standing? I don't want this; I don't want this monsters blood on my hands! _Franticly Captain Torres's scrambled for his pistol. Of all the years of killing, all the training, he could never imagine being trained for this type of horror.

When he turned back, the barber was curled over in pain sobbing "I don't want to be like him…I don't want t..t.to be l..like…I d..don't want t…" stuttered the barber, while he slowly rocked back and forth. Every time it was chase and kill, he had never seen someone break down, course he'd seen hundreds of men break under the pressure of murder, but never like this. He'd never seen true pain and frustration. A sudden warmth of pity washed through him, but quickly he pushed it away. He couldn't have emotions; emotions got you killed out here. _No, I have to be the cold, fearing captain that I'm known for; I'm not supposed to feel anything for these people. Then why does it feel wrong?_ Captain Torres kicked the razor out of the way in sudden fury. _No, I'm not going to let this, this pathetic man work me up! _

Without any hesitation, he pointed his pistol at the barber. "Get up, get up and fight me like a man!" sob Captain Torres "Get up…" He then did something he swore he'd never do, he broke down and cried. Of all the years, it was finally taking its toll. How could a barber break him like this? How could he so easily get under his skin?

The barber saw the trembling captain on his knees, silently sobbing into his hands. _I have to do this, for my people. I have to free them from this sadistic monster! _With that, the barber silently crept to the captain's pistol. Slowly he rose to his feet and walked until he was in front of Torres. The barber's entire body began to shake at what he was about to do; he moved to pull the trigger. But Captain Torres lunged at him and the shot fired off to the side. Torres easily pined the barber, he reached for the gun, but it was knocked away during the struggle. Franticly he moved his hand around to find anything, any kind of weapon. He switched the hands that he had pinning the barber's hands above his head, and then his hands grazed the razor. He grabbed it and with out any hesitation slashed the barber's throat. Blood started to seep from the cut, and then started to gush. He watched dazed as the blood squirted on his face and uniform.

The barber franticly struggled trying to get away for Captain Torres strong grip. Letting out shrilling screams only he could hear, desperately trying to breath. With each shuddering breath, blood squirted on his murder above him, pinning his feeble attempts to escape. _I failed, I let them down, and now this monster will kill them too. …all because of me. _Thought the barber as he took his dieing breath, his eyes formed a glazed look and his heart took its last beat in its feeble fight to live.

Holding back the tears, he new would gush forward any second, Captain Torres got up and half heartily tried to wipe off the man's blood. Risking a glace at the corpse, everything he just did rushed back to him, as the adrenalin finished working its way through his body. Turning he grabbed the rest of his things and silently made his way to the door, _I'm a coward, I killed a defenseless man. But the coward couldn't even kill me he deserved it. _Thought Captain Torres and he pushed open the door, but he was only kidding himself. He knew that man was no coward; he fought for his people and died. No, that man was a true hero and he alone was the real monster.

If Captain Torres risked a chanced glance at where the stray bullet had gone he would have seen the cracked glass on the picture frame. He would have seen the barber's young girl and beautiful wife's picture fall off the wall and shatter. Along with that, shattering everything he had every stood for, everything he lived for.


End file.
